ALL my loving
by pickingwildflowers2
Summary: tribute 2the beatles-Millions of people go on livin life thinking no 1 would notice if i did this or no 1 would care & 4 some they might be right but 4 those like the x-men,fate will prove the theory that every action has a reaction-ROMY, johnda,kietor
1. Elinore Rigby

All my loving

Flash back:

"Why'd you come back?" Remy asked

"You were just doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons." I responded

"So what are we gonna do now Cheri?" Remy asked looking at me with a mixture of confusion and gratitude.

"I don't care what you do gambit, but I'm going with the X-men- you can come with if ya want."

"Non, maybe some otha time petite. Remy's got some family business to take care of."

"Oh well then I guess I'll see ya around swamp rat." I responded trying to hide my disappointment.

"You got people look'n out for you cheri" Remy replied slipping something in my hand as I turned to leave. I turned it over only to find the queen of hearts, his lucky lady resting in the palm of my hand.

End fb.

"Rogue could you please tell me where Tutankhamen originated from?" My teacher asked

"China?" I said without thinking.

"No Egypt." My teacher replied disappointed

"Way to go mutie," one boy whispered loudly.

"That's enough class," The teacher said silencing the laughter

"Sorry sir."

"Now Rogue I know you just finished saving the world and all, but that's no reason for you to neglect your studies."

"Yes sir-It won't happen again" I said shuddering at the memory of the Apocalypse.

"Good then, welcome back to the world of the living, Now king Tutankhamen was-" The teacher paused as the bell rang "Read chapter 12 for your homework tonight." the teacher finished as everyone rushed out of the classroom. I headed to my locker sneering as I passed Jean and Scot who were currently in a heavy make out session.

"Gross Right? Those are exactly the kind of people I wouldn't be caught dead with." A gothic girl said glaring at the perfect couple with discuss.

"And you are?"

"Wanda, I'm new here, don't worry I already know who you are Rogue," I gave here a strange look "My brother Pietro warned me about you-your skin mutation and the whole no skin contact thing it's cool. I mean who needs to touch anyway, it just leads to sex and that just leads to children who are nasty little brats."

"You don't know the half of it." I responded giving her a look of appreciation as I came up to my locker.

"Hey Rogue who's your friend?" Kitty asked

"This is Wanda she's new here, Wanda this is kitty my locker partner."

"Hey any friend of Rogues is a friend of mine." Wanda said

"So like what were you guys talking about." kitty asked

"How Scot and Jean totally need to get a room" Wanda bit out rolling her eyes

"Oh really? Rogue like had a crush on Scot forever." kitty giggled

"Seriously?"

"Kitty!" I growled

"That boy already has a stick shoved so far up his-"

"Hey Kitty don't forget the meeting today." Scot said coming up behind Wanda with jean following.

"Like hi Scot." Kitty groaned as we suppressed our snickers.

"So who's your friend?" Jean asked

"Your worst nightmare." Wanda mumbled with sarcasm

"Right." jean said trying to avoid the awkward moment

"Come on Wanda me'n Kitty are going to the library" I interrupted as Jean and Scot started to walk away "I can't believe he isn't throwing himself at you after the shit you pulled with apocalypse." Wanda said

"Yeah she like deserve so much better, but everyone's been afraid of her well except for me and Kurt-he's just mad about what you did to Mystiqe."

"I can tell they like totally ignored you- who's Kurt?"

"My brother- he's a bit on the blue side." I responded jokingly

"Oh really my brothers Pietro- talk about dysfunctional right?"

"Oh my God you're like magnetos daughter!" Kitty exclaimed as we headed to the parking lot.

"Yeah not by choice mind you"

"Hey here's something else we have in common…"

"What's that Rogue?" Wanda asked

"We'd both have to be dragged kicking and screaming to our family re-union

"Well isn't that the understatement of the century"

* * *

New Orleans

Bella's point of view

"Come on Bella. Its de night befo' your wedding dis is your bachelor party loosen up."

"I guess your right Clair." I responded with hesitation.

"I know how t' loosen you up" Clair said enthusiastically as the band began to play purple haze.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked the girl next to me as I pulled out a cigarette

"Sure t'ing beacou" the girl replied staring blatantly coughed to get her attention.

"Oh sorry." She responded giving me a smile and a wink to cover up her blush as she passed me her lighter.

"T'anks" I replied lighting up my cigarette

"Girl its time to get dis party started!" Clair said bringing to bottles of black vodka

"Clair."

"Oh come on Bella. de hottest guy just agreed to marry you again even afta' you kidnapped his fatha'- dat's de kind of t'ing dat only happens in movies. You should be kissing the ground he walks on," Clair slurred holding up a half empty bottle of vodka. I gave the girl next to me an apologetic look as I handed back her lighter before she turned back around.

"If love him so much you marry him" I all but growled before taking a drag on my cigarette.

"Here! Take this," she said handing me a full bottle of vodka as she failed to notice the dirty look I shot at her as she waved at some random person walking past.

"Fine you win" I replied taking a sip of the vodka.

"Bella that guy is so checking you out," Clair squealed with excitement "What is your problem?" She asked innocently as I sneered at the person with discuss.

"Nothing" I said before I accidentally let the truth slip.

"Well anyhow-" Clair began as I tuned her out while taking several sips of my vodka "Bella do you know that girl? I think she wants you…"I looked from Clair to the direction she was pointing to, standing next to the bathrooms was the girl that was sitting next to me earlier. She was making a come here motion with her finger, I pointed to myself as she nodded.

"Yeah I know her-" I paused looking at my now empty bottle vodka, and I gave Clair a goofy smile. "We just met." I finished and followed the other girl into the bathroom, failing to notice the pair of red eyes that watched with interest from behind a row of pay phones next to the door. I walked into the bathroom with a newfound confidence, all of the sudden I felt a weight pushing me against the door, and then I felt a pair of soft lips pushing against mine. Moaning in pleasure as I locked the door behind me. The girl placed her hand on me as I whimpered in response when she pulled away.

"Hi I'm Alexandrie" she said

"I'm-"

"Belladonna I know." Alexandrie stated before she began to kiss me again

**Beacou:** sweet heart

**Petite: **small

**Cheri: darling**

**Alexandrie**: French name that stands for protector of men

An: wow this took forever to write I didn't think it would be this hard to do. I can only imagine what the writers of across the universe went through to get that done shudders. iv never been to a bachlor party or kissed another girl or guy for that matter and ivn ever gotten drunk so this was an interesting chapter to write.It was inspired by a will and grace show so that helped alot…I have about ten chapters planned for this- and there going to be ten long chapters. I need at least 5 reviews from people that are logged on to post another chapter which might take a while because I still have to right it I already know what its going to be about but I have to get it down on paper and onto the computer first so hope you enjoy and happy fourth of July to those who celebrate it…


	2. Help

Disclaimer I didn't put one in the first chap so-- I don't own x-men, never wil- sad day right?

"There's so much of the world you cant see from sitting in here, but don't you worry ill bring it all here ill do all the work….there's monsters next door and there lack of space we hold on to ours cause we really didn't need it..oh my what a wonderful day." the shys call in the Calvary

* * *

rogues point of view...

"Rogue there's like 5 minutes before we have to be in the danger room. Come on or Scots gonna make us do extra laps," Kitty whined grabbing my hand and dragging me through the walls after I finished getting suited up.

"You're late," Wanda whispered, trying not to attract Scots attention. Kitty shot me a glare that screamed if looks could kill.

"What did we miss?" I whispered to Wanda, rolling my eyes.

"Rogue, Kitty, nice of you to make it. That's 5 extra laps after this session," Scott said with his annoyance evident in his voice.

"Scot but-"Kitty tried.

"No buts, that's final. Now our objective for today is to defeat the sentinels remember 'do not' I repeat 'do not' underestimate the enemy," Scot finished in his 'whatever I say goes' tone of voice.

"Ah the fearless leader strikes again," Wanda snickered at Kitty's groan.

"Fearless leader my ass," I bit out.

"Fearless leader? I thought he seemed more like a prick to me," Kitty said playing the role of the stereotypical valley girl as we surprised our snickers.

"That's enough, its time for the session sentential begin," Scot bellowed before everyone split up.

"Is this like, suppose to be a mock version of Asteroid X?" Kitty asked skeptically over the X-Com.

"Kitty would you like all of your privileges revoked?" Scot asked condescendingly.

"You need to seriously lighten up Ruby eyes," Tabby replied to Scot.

"Either that are get laid, don't ve such a prick," Kurt added coming to Kitty's defense.

"Knock it off." Wolverine growled in annoyance completely silencing the 'bash on Scot' session.

"I see a sentential-I'm going in," Scot whispered over the intercom.

"Scot wait for back up!" Wolverine growled again. As I saw a red laser beam go of in the distance.

"Scot what are you doing!" Jean yelled over the X-Com.

"Defeating a sentienial on my own apparently," Scot bit out letting another blast lose.

"Rogue! I can sense that you're the closest one to Scot go help him" Jean ordered.

"I don't know Rogue you might not want to steal ol' one eye's thunder; you know how he likes to do everything on his own." Tabby said with a mocking tone of voice.

"Tabby!" Jean squealed.

"Rogue-" Scot began letting lose another blast of his laser beam.

"I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist," I growled coming out from behind an old broken down building.

"Rogue look out!" Scot ordered running in my direction.

"Did you defeat it already," I asked in confusion. "Oh." I said figuring out the answer to my own question as a sentienial came into view. It was currently destroyed everything in its path while a fit of anger caused by losing its intended target.

"We need back up," Scot yelled over the noise into the X-Com, the sentienial immediately turned towards us.

"Run!" Scot ordered shooting a blast at the sentienial, only to miss as it came towards us. I found my self, running in the other direction.

"Shit!" I cursed as I felt Scot land on top of me.

"Sorry about that," He groaned out grabbing my gloveless hands to lift me up.

"Scot let go!" I warned with surprise, only to find that it was too late. I quickly felt the pull of my powers kick in & I tried to block out as many of his memories as I could.

**Flash back.**

"Come on Cyclops we are celebrating the defeat of Apocalypse & you agreed to do a dare, so you have to do it," Bobby slurred drunkenly.

"Do I have to do this?" Scot pleaded looking from the baby outfit to the many assorted drinks in front of him,

"It's either the outfit or the drink take your pick," Sam snickered drunkenly.

"Neither," Scot said adamantly.

"Come on at least I gave you a choice- & if you don't do this we will never respect you as our leader again," Bobby blackmailed.

"Fine." Scot groaned taking the baby outfit.

"Fun killer." Kurt yelled as he walked to the restrooms to get changed.

* * *

"I'll never forgive you guys for this," Scot said glaring at Bobby, Kurt, and Sam, as they all doubled over with laughter at the sight of Scot in a baby dipper complete with a baby bonnet tied around his head. "Excuse me miss-" Scot said going up to an old woman.

"What do you want bucko?" she demanded.

"Um, I was- um do you- have an extra dipper with you by any chance- I seem to have sprung a leak," Scot sighed in relief.

"Get the hell away from me you nut case!" The woman screamed kneeing Scot in the groin.

"See that wasn't so hard- uh oh," Bobby panicked.

"Oh no- cops, I think the funs over boys lets get out of here-," Sam said beginning to turn around.

"Scot?" Jean asked approaching them as he was doubled over in pain and suddenly a wave of embarrassment hit me as I force back the memory, only to be assaulted with another one.

"So has she found out yet?" I watched as Emma Frost asked approaching Scot from the shadows of his room.

"No she thinks I'm out shopping," Scot said pulling Emma into a tight embrace.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Emma asked as Scot kissed her on the cheek.

"That depends," Scot replied.

"On what?"

"On how good you are at keeping secrets"

"Scot I'm a telepath," Emma replied.

"I know I must have a thing for them," Scot said as I watched him lean in for a kiss, I immediately shove the memory as far back as I could.

"End session." Hank said calmly.

"Rogue! Rogue are you ok?" I heard kitty ask.

"Come on we have to get them to the infirmary," Hank began.

"What were you thinking Rogue!" Scot seethed.

"Now is not the time Scot," Jean, said annoyed.

"Do not undermine my authority Jean! Rogue what you did was stupid and irresponsible."

"Well excuse me Scot. You were the one who rushed into battle without back up- If you didn't have to be a damn show off we wouldn't be having this problem. Oh & I wasn't going to say anything, but Jeanie you might want to check your boyfriends head every once in a while you never know what he might be doing behind your back," I said with my want of vengeance dripping in every word.

"I cant I have respect for him. It would be rude for me to invade my boyfriends head," Jean said lovingly.

"Well that may be true, but you have no ties to Emma Frost so maybe you might want to check her head, unless you don't mind sharing your so called boyfriend with her," I responded sadly, frowning at jeans gasp of surprise as hurt filled her eyes.

"Jean wait!" Scot pleaded as she ran out of the danger room. Only to have him follow behind.

"Come on rogue lets get you to the infirmary," Hank said leading me out of the danger room frowning.

"Your not gonna lecture me are you?" I asked tentatively.

"No," Hank replied.

"I did the right thing. Right?"

"I don't know- do you think it was right?" Hank asked. While beginning my check up

"Yes, she deserves to know."

"Well, all that matters is that you think its right," Hank replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem-everything seems to be in order for you to leave," Hank said with a smile.

"I guess I should go and find jean then."

"Yes, oh and Rogue congratulations on getting control over your powers."

"Even though it's because of Apocalypse?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes even though Apocalypse gave it to you- though it's not all his doing it seems. If it was it would have faded by now, keep up the hard work and you should have complete control on your own soon," Hank smiled s I taped into Kurts power as I ported to the Rec.-room to look for Jean. She wasn't there so I ported to the kitchen only to find her sitting at a tale staring out the window with her shoulders slumped over.

"Go away Scot!" She bit out.

"Hey…"

"Oh its you."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel loved," I joked.

"Sorry," she replied.

"So how are you doing?"

"I just found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me through the slut he was cheating on me with, you do the math"

"That bad huh?"

"I don't get it Rogue, What did I do wrong?" she asked pleading for an answer. I was at loss for words, she sighed at my lack of response & then it hit me.

"Nothing Jean, You did nothing wrong this is his problem he needs to fix- not yours."

"Thanks Rogue," Jean replied with a small smile as Kitty stormed into the kitchen. We watched as she opened and closed several of the cabinet doors, while huffing and puffing at the same time.

"After everything," Kitty began mumbling to herself as she took out some cleaner & began to clean the counter that was practically sparkling." That no good son of a bitch," Kitty finished slamming the bottle of cleaner on the counter in a fit of anger. Jean and I exchanged glances at Kitty's use of a cussword. Both of us silently pleaded with each other to ask her what's wrong. Jean sighed and cleared her throat loudly enough for kitty to hear. "Oh sorry- I didn't see you, I'll just go now-" Kitty exclaimed with a red tint slowly donning her features from embarrassment.

"Kitty is everything ok?" I asked interrupting her before she could leave.

"Lance- he like broke up with me after everything he said about wanting to get back together and wanting a second chance- it was all just a load of bull," She fumed.

"I'm sorry Kit," I replied.

"Guys suck," She huffed as jean nodded in agreement.

"I say this calls for a girl's night out," I said as they both turned to me with surprise. "What a girl deserves a night without the guys every once in a while and this is the perfect opportunity," I finished as Jean nodded her head in agreement.

"But we don't have a ride," Kitty said biting her lip.

"I have my license and I know where Scot hides his keys," Jean volunteered grinning evilly.

"Ooo can we wear our leather outfits?" Kitty asked as Jean nodded in agreement.

"Fine," I agreed once they both turned to me. As they both went to get changed, I went to get a quick drink.

"Hey," Wanda said.

"Hey."

"What is Kitty so excited about?" She asked.

"Girls night," I sighed wondering what I just got myself involved in.

"Oh," she replied knowingly.

"You want to come?" I asked already knowing what the reply would be.

"Sorry, I would but, I have a date," She responded smirking.

"Oh with who?" I asked surprised.

"You know Warren Worthington right? I think you might have saved him once."

"Yeah I know him."

"Well, I had to give him a tour of the mansion earlier and he asked me out I don't know what came over me but- I said yes," Wanda finished happily.

"Congrats. Well, Wish me luck for tonight, hopefully I'll survive," I said jokingly as I went to go and get changed.

"Good luck!" Wanda called out smirking.

An: ok this chapter was a pain in the ass I thought I knew what I was going to write but I had so many options to choose from it gave me writers block. But it's done so I'm happy I also have the third chapter planned out in an outline but I'm going to New York on sat. so I cant make any promises about updating and this chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers of chapter one and my fist ever alert that was an exciting moment for me when I saw it I started to panic thinking it was an abuse alert lol guess it shows how new I am at this all well got to start somewhere right?" I still haven't reached my 5 signed reviews per chapter goal yet but since I got my first alert im posting this- remember reviews are encouragement for me to coninue posting and are greatly appreciated even if its constructive critcism ill be jumping up and down with joy.


End file.
